Present exit device assemblies suffer from a variety of limitations and problems such as high power consumption and high system installation costs. For example, certain exit device assemblies requires the user to exert a significant force in order to actuate a door latch. In some instances, a disabled or elderly user is incapable of exerting the amount of force necessary to actuate the door latch. In another example, a latch may be actuated in response to a wall mounted button or sensor, which requires time consuming installation steps such as wire routing through walls. Therefore, a need exists for further technological developments in the area of access control devices.